


Tiny Hands and Golden Bands

by fallenflowercrowns (meggiewrites)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Engagement, Family Issues, M/M, nothing bad I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggiewrites/pseuds/fallenflowercrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After wrapping up the Latin American leg of the 2014 tour Louis goes back to Doncaster to meet his new baby sisters, but also to tell his mother something of great importance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Hands and Golden Bands

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from my tumblr. 
> 
> I don't particularly like this one, but I guess here it is.

It was mid May 2014 and the One Direction boys could finally catch a break from touring after they’d wrapped up the Latin American leg of their worldwide stadium tour.

They were all pretty exhausted after 3 weeks of almost non-stop touring and were happy to go see family and friends back in the UK.

Probably the most excited to go home though was the band’s behind-the-scenes leader Louis Tomlinson, as his mother had given birth to two beautiful girls only a week ago and the singer had yet to meet his new sisters in person.

But meeting Timona and Kelsie Deakin wasn’t the only reason why the 22 year-old kept wriggling in his seat as he finally sat in the black van that was going to take him back to Doncaster.

Anxiously Louis turned the thin band on his left ring finger, a small smile tugging at his lips.

—-

It was a rainy Friday, and when the van finally parked in front if the hospital, it was pouring down like on the first day of the apocalypse.

Louis quickly exited the car and rushed over to the entrance. He almost slammed the door into his bodyguard face, having completely forgotten that he was there too.

When he came to a halt in front of the reception desk, no one was there. Louis – being the spoiled popstar brat that he is – let out a deep sigh. After five minutes he started drumming his fingers on the cool grey surface; the elderly lady behind him shot him an annoyed look.

About 10 minutes later a ginger-haired nurse walked up behind the desk and started digging through the drawers without even looking up.

"I’m so sorry you had to wait, but we’ve had an incredibly busy morning and …"

Lifting her head she immediately realized who exactly was standing in front of her. She was probably in her twenties, maybe she was a fan, Louis thought.

"Oh. Mr Tomlinson. We haven’t been told that you’d come so early"

"Never mind, love, I came home earlier and just wanted to know if I could visit my mum and my sisters now?"

She blushed a bit.

"Yes, of course, if you just follow me …"

The nurse leaded Louis – he’d left his bodyguard in the waiting room – through a series of white-walled corridors and finally stopped in front of a red door.

"Here we are." She flashed him a shy smile.

Louis was about to knock when she cleared her voice.

"Sorry, would you mind taking a picture with me?"

Her voice was timid and tentative, but she lit up like a Christmas tree when Louis hold out his hand for her phone and grinned back at her. Moving closer to her he pressed the release one, two, three times.

She rewarded him with a huge grin and bounded away with quite a bit of newfound energy.

Louis then turned to face the door again, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. He hadn’t told anyone, including his mum, that he’d be home earlier than expected; she probably thought he’d arrive some time in the afternoon.

"Come in?"

The oldest of the Tomlinsons opened the door, peeking his head of feathered caramel-brown hair trough the space between the frame and the door.

"Hi mum!"

"Boobear! What are you doing here already?" Jay looked surprised and exhausted, but happy.

Louis was giggling as he rushed to his mother’s side.

"Caught a flight or two earlier. The boys and Paul didn’t mind, and I’m going to be jetlagged either way."

"Aw come here you bugger!"

She opened her arms, and Louis gladly accepted the offered hug. He might have already been 22 – and Jesus fuck, he was getting old – but he was still a mama’s boy at heart.

He carefully wrapped his arms around Jay’s tender midsection and pressed his face into her hair. She seemed so tiny, making Louis feel like a giant (which is quite an achievement really, Louis is a rather short guy)

He quickly pecked her hair before pulling away.

"Are you alright, mum? And how are the girls, where are they?", he asked, noticing the distinct lack of baby cries in the medium sized hospital room. He didn’t really care that he sounded like an excited eight year-old.

Jay laughed.

"Oh Lou, I’ve already given birth to five children before these two, so I’m used to it by now."

Louis looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to add the important information. Jay chuckled slightly, then pointed over to the other side of the room, where there were two cribs set up in the corner.

"They’re over there. But be quiet, they’re asleep right now."

Louis quickly got up and walked over, curiously peeking in the two doll-sized beds. Lying there wrapped in fluffy blankets were two beautiful babies, eyes shut and little hands closed into fists.

He couldn’t stop himself from letting out a soft ‘aww’ at the sight of his sleeping baby sisters. He’d always liked children a lot more that any boy/teenager/young man should.

He softly touched the one on the right’s cheek, stroking it gently.

"They’re precious", he said looking back at Jay, "downright adorable. Well done, mum."

As he looked back down the girl whose cheek he had just touched was blinking up at him with wide, baby blue eyes.

"Oh hey there sweetie", Louis cooed, "Hi, you’re cute little girl aren’t ya! Hiiii!"

He tapped her nose, causing the baby to grab his index finger, catching it in her tiny fist.

"Naww, come on, let go of your brothers finger – I’m your big brother, did you know? I’m Louis, hi, pumpkin!"

He played with her for a little while before looking at his mum with his most adorable look, complete with puppy dog eyes.

"Can I hold her mum, please?"

"Go on"

Louis had taken care of all his sisters back in the days; Jay completely trusted him with handling a newborn correctly.

He scooped the little girl up in his arms. She was wearing a yellow onesie and was still looking at him. Louis softly rocked her in his arms while walking over to Jay’s hospital bed.

"And who might this little angel be?"

"That’s Kelsie, Timona is wearing pink. And before you ask: No, I cannot tell them apart quite yet."

"Kelsie. I think I’m going to call you Kel. And your twin will be Timmie. Kel and Timmie, that’d sound nice, yeah? What d’you think mum?"

Jay smiled softly. Louis had always been the one picking out nicknames for his little sisters, and they usually stuck: like Lottie, or Fizzy.

"Could you maybe hand her over? Since she’s awake now I can as well feed her."

Louis turned to his mother and gently placed the baby girl in their mothers arms, quickly retracting his left hand before she had time to notice the golden ring. He wanted Harry there when he told her about their engagement.

—-

Louis spent his whole morning mindlessly chatting with his mum, holding and playing with his sisters and signing autographs for different nurses and their daughters, cousins or nieces.

Around 1 o’clock in the afternoon, someone knocked on the door – Louis jumped up quickly, thinking it’d be Harry, but sat down feeling a bit disappointed when his mother explained that Lottie and Fizzy had promised paying her a visit.

True to her predictions, the two oldest Tomlinson sisters stood in front of the door, Fizzy looking excited, whereas there was a slight frown on Lottie’s face.

"Lou!"

Fizzy bounded into the room as soon as she’d spotted her brother and didn’t hesitate to throw her short arms around his neck.

Smiling into her hair the 22 year-old wrapped his arms tightly around the 14 year-old girl. He’d never told anyone, but she had always been his favourite sister. A lot more quiet than the twins, and despite her age, more mature than Lottie. It may or may not also had to do something with the fact that she was (or had been) the only other Tomlinson in their generation with brown hair.

"Hiya Fizz, how have you been?"

She unwraps herself from her brother’s bear hug.

"Great, thanks! I got my own laptop for my birthday!"

"Did you now Fizzle?", Louis teased.

She giggled.

"Stop it, I hate that name", and poked his side with two of her fingers.

Louis let out a squeak (it was totally manly shut up) and pushed her a tiny little bit, causing her to stumble against Lottie, who was busy typing away on her phone.

The blonde girl looked up, clearly annoyed.

"Can you two be a bit more carful?!" Her voice sounded even more annoyed than she looked.

"Jesus, what crawled up your pants?"

"Nothing", she snapped back at Louis somehow irritated question.

"Charlotte!", Jay shouted from the bed, causing her three oldest children to immediately turn to her.

"Be nice to Louis, he only just got back."

"Be nice, be nice", Lottie scoffed, „he’s not that special mum, god“

That being her last words she flopped down onto one of the beige chairs set up against the wall, once again focusing on her phone.

"Well someone’s on her period", Louis muttered to which Jay replied conspiratorially:

"She’s going to some sort of teenage rebellion phase lately"

This caused Fizzy to giggle and Louis to raise his eyebrows. Lottie didn’t say anything, apparently adamant to blatantly ignore her family.

Jay, Louis and Fizzy chatted for a while, Louis always covering his left hand with his right one. His sisters didn’t even know about his relationship with Harry, so it’d have been quite unfortunate for them of all people to discover his engagement ring. And how fucked up was that.

His mother, Harry and him had made a mutual decision back in early 2011 not to tell the Tomlinson girls in order to protect them of fan harassment. And that worked out so well didn’t it.

The soft sigh he let out almost got lost in between Jay’s happy narration of the twins’ birth,

Fizzy still threw him a questioning glance. She’d always been smart, and he was sure she’d suspected from the beginning that something did not quite make sense with what he had told them about his relationship status.

He flashed her a smile, trying to dismiss her concern. Fizzy grinned back, having fallen for his facade.

The two burst out of their bubble when Lottie stood up abruptly.

"I have to go, I’m meeting up with Brian"

Brian was her boyfriend. They had been together for a bit over half a year, even though Jay wasn’t overly pleased with having a 16-year-old daughter that was dating an 19 year-old.

"But you’ll be home for dinner! – Lou and I will be there and Dan is making lasagna."

"Sure"

She sounded more indifferent that Louis ever thought possible, making him question what was actually up with her. He was sure she wouldn’t come home.

She strutted to the door, but then turned around once more.

“And Louis: Say hi to Eleanor for me.“

Louis gulped. He and Eleanor had ‘broken up’ not even a month ago, even though according to the media they were ‘still good friends that talk regularly’. The small, mean smirk on Lottie’s face made him think that Fizz maybe wasn’t the only one suspecting something.

Slamming the door behind her, Lottie left the hospital room.

"I really need to talk to her don’t I." Jay rubbed her temples, looking a bit desperate.

Louis sighed.

For a while an uneasy silence settled in the room. Fizzy was gnawing on her bottom lip, Jay softly rocked the once again sleeping Kelsie in her arms and Louis was playing with his engagement ring hidden from his mother’s and sister’s view.

They all snapped out of it when there was a soft knock on the door.

“‘llo?”

A tall, lean figure wriggled through the door, carrying a huge flower bouquet effectively hiding the person’s face. Harry almost stumbled over his feet walking over to the hospital bed, knocking a chair out of his way.

A smile immediately broke out on Louis’ face, he could feel the small crinkles piling up by his eyes, not able to stop his body’s reaction to seeing his fiancé.

"You’re so clumsy, Haz", he sighed, internally groaning at the amount of fondness he picked up in his own voice.

Having put down the flowers on the bedside table, Harry pouted adorably in Louis’ direction.

Louis just chuckled softly, then he got up and hugged Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist, Harry pulling his own tight around his future husband’s shoulders. Louis ignored the fact that he had to stand on his tiptoes to bury his face in Harry’s neck.

"I missed you"

Hushed words, whispered quietly in Harry’s ear, a short sweet kiss being pressed to his neck.

"You too", Harry mumbled and tightened his arms a little bit more around the older boy’s delicate shoulders.

Only when Jay cleared her voice they realized that wasn’t exactly normal for two platonic straight mates to be hugging each other this close and this long.

They reluctantly let go of each other and Harry sat down in the chair that had been inhabited by Lottie just before Harry’s arrival.

"Hi everyone!"

Harry flashed a big dimpled grin at Jay and Fizzy

"So I just bumped into Lottie in the hallway and she just glared at me – what’s up with that?"

He received a unison sigh from everyone in the room.

"Huh. Well ok then."

"Harry! Harry! Did you know that I got an A for my essay last week?"

"Nuh-uh! That’s great!"

"I know!" Fizzy literally jumped up and down in her seat.

While Fizz and Harry were chatting excitedly, Louis was observing them fondly. After some time Timmie woke up, probably because of all the noise in the room, and Jay groaned.

"Lou or Harry, could you bring her over?"

Harry almost knocked over his chair as he jumped up and hurried over to the cribs, cradling the baby – wrapped in a lilac blanket – in his big hands.

Jay again handed Kelsie over to Louis, faltering for a moment as her fingers brushed over a metal cold on her only son’s hand. Louis looked at her questioning, turning white as a sheet when he realized that her eyes were fixed on his left hand.

"Um."

He chocked on air, causing Harry to shoot him a worried glance while the younger man was placing Timmie in Jay’s arms.

After finishing his coughing Louis tucked Kelsie back in her crib, placing the yellow blanket gently over her tiny shoulders.

"Félicité?"

"Yes mum?"

"Don’t you have homework to do?"

Fizzy bit her lip and looked to the floor. “Yeah”

"I’m calling Dan, he’ll pick you up."

While Jay was talking to her partner Fizzy got up and put her jacket on. She gave Louis quick hug, repeating the same with Harry, then she moved over to give her mother a peck on the cheek and kissing each of her baby sisters on the forehead.

"Bye little ones, Bye mum! See ya soon, Lou and Haz!"

After she’d left the room the boyfriends (fiancés) were left alone with a curious looking Jay.

"Boys, do you have something you want to tell me?"

Harry shyly looked to the floor, whereas as rosy blush was creeping up Louis’ neck.

Finally Louis pulled out the hand he had hidden in the pocket of his black skinnies, showing it to his mother, the thin gold band with three small diamonds exposed in the open air.

Jay gasped, bringing the hand not holding Timmie up to her mouth.

Taking a deep breath Louis stated the obvious:

"Me and Harry are engaged", while grabbing his fiancés left hand with his right one.

That was enough to make tears swell up in Jay’s eyes, Harry’s were also watering.

"I hope that those are happy tears, mummy?"

"Of course they are!", Jay exclaimed, "My little Boobear is getting married! You are getting married!"

"Yeah. We are."

Louis’ words were almost whispered, packed with emotion, and a huge smile was starting to spread on face. He looked over at Harry, who looked right back at him, showing Louis his million-dollar smile.

To the outside observer they probably looked dumb and incredibly smitten, but they were happy. Finally so, so happy.

Harry wiped his wet eyes with the sleeve of his sweatshirt, licked his lips, then leaned over to Louis, smashing their mouths together.

—-

"What?!"

Harry and Louis pulled apart quickly and everyone in the room turned to the door, where a panting Lottie was standing, looking as she’d run through the entire hospital.

Harry was loss of his words, closing and opening his mouth like a fish; Jay was just gaping at the sight of her oldest daughter.

"Harry and I are together. And he proposed to me three days ago."

Louis words seemed strong, but lying underneath was still a weak insecurity, a fear of being rejected by one of his family members.

Lottie was just staring at them: Jay with the baby in her arms, Louis and Harry holding hands, their faces still close to each other.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"You! … Him! – oh god."

She flopped onto the end of the bed, eyes opened wide and disbelieving.

"Of course - I should have known. So many people have been suspecting this, I should have known that something has to be there in order for millions to believe that you’re in a relationship.”

Shaking her head, then lifting it up, she finally met her brother’s eyes.

"You’re such an arsehole, Louis. I can’t believe I made a fool out of myself several times in front of your fans, just to stick up for you and El. Fuck, I called Larry a conspiracy and stupid and –"

"It’s fine. You know I called my relationship bullshit myself. Don’t beat yourself up, alright? But, are you ok with us?"

Louis looks at her pleadingly.

Lottie sighed.

"Sure. Whatever makes you happy, big bro. Congrats on your engagement, your fiancé is right fit."

Harry let out a little squeak. Lou chuckled; it was common knowledge in the fandom that Lottie once had a celebrity crush on Harry.

"Wait, what were you even doing here?"

Jay sounded a tad irritated, but a small smile was tugging at her lips.

"Oh, I just forgot my bag."

Lottie picked it up from the floor.

"I have to go, Brian is waiting for me outside."

The door having closed behind her, Harry immediately broke out in soft laughter. Soon Louis’ high-pitched voice joined in, then Jay’s; all of them relieved at the huge weight lifted off their shoulders.

If Lottie was ok with Louis and Harry, so would Daisy and Phoebe be; they were sure Fizzy had known subconsciously; she’d always liked Harry a lot more than Eleanor. Louis was sure that she’d be over the moon when she heard about the engagement.

Harry slung an arm over Louis’ shoulders while Lou squeezed Harry’s hips. They locked eyes, Louis finding himself unable to escape from Harry’s grass green gaze, sharing a shy tentative peck that felt like their first.

—-

"Anne, I tell you, they were so sweet telling me, all flustered and timid. Adorable, really. God, I still can’t believe that our boys are getting married!”

Harry, Louis and Jay were sat on the sofa of the Tomlinson family home. Right after they got home from the hospital they had skyped Anne.

"Mum, can we go upstairs?"

Louis’ question caused the two women, behind and in front of the laptop screen, to laugh loudly.

"Of course you can, dear. You don’t have to ask, you’re not five anymore – and I believe you have an engagement to celebrate."

She winked at him, making her son blush. Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, pulling him up and tugging him out of the room.

"Just be safe boys!"

The boys almost walked into the door.

—

As soon as Louis and Harry were out of their mother’s sight, Louis pressed Harry up the wall, smashing their lips together. The kiss quickly developed into a snog, Louis tongue running over Harry’s bottom lip, Harry opening his mouth and letting it in.

They made out for about five minutes, panting and moaning, but Lou stopped Harry’s hands as they moved down his back, seeking out Louis’ voluminous bum.

"Babe-"

"What?"

"We are standing in the hallway. My sisters could walk in here any minute."

Harry nibbled at the shorter man’s earlobe, biting it gently.

"Then we should continue this somewhere else."

A wicked smirk appeared on Louis’ lips.

"Hey Hazza? Wanna have hot, totally inappropriate sex in my childhood room?"

"Lead the way, Lou."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just what I imagine the Tomlinson sisters to be like, resulting in these characters being a part of my imagination that probably do not resemble the real girls at all.  
> [tumblr](http://swallows-with-clipped-wings.tumblr.com)


End file.
